


Already Family

by softSnowdrop



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softSnowdrop/pseuds/softSnowdrop
Summary: Weiss hasn't really had much of a family. She didn't think she ever would. So meeting the father of her girlfriend in-person has her a little uneasy and unsure.(Spoiler Warning: She doesn't actually meet Taiyang. Literally just Yang and Weiss here.)





	Already Family

                Yang was so sure about it—about Weiss meeting Taiyang in-person. Yang had everything that Weiss dreamed about—or, at least, almost everything. Yang’s mother was still absent, and a bandit, of all things, but she still had a loving dad, and, though Weiss would never admit to Ruby’s face, an incredible little sister.

                All Weiss had, really, was Klein. Even Winter was distant—she was the _closest_ thing to a “good” sibling that Weiss ever had, but she was not only physically distant, but emotionally detached, as well. Sure, Weiss would get the occasional “I’m proud” or “I care about you”, but it only came up once every four or five visits they had with each other.

                So, despite all of the etiquette training Weiss had been put through in the past, despite all of her attempts at gathering normal social skills, she felt completely awkward and out-of-place at the small, cozy home.

                “Do you want anything to drink? Eat?” Yang grinned a bit, keeping her arm around Weiss’s shoulder. “Y’know, my dad’s a pretty good cook. And there are _definitely_ leftovers in the fridge from last night.”

                “Oh. No, thanks.” Despite Yang’s as-always casual and friendly tone, Weiss still sat stiff, uncomfortable, with her hands bunching up the fabric of her dress. “I’m fine.”

                “Babe. Seriously, lighten up? Dad’s great, you’re welcome here. Ruby and I don’t shut up about you, he loves you already.”

                “He doesn’t even know me.”

                “Okay? And? He’ll get to know you.” She still smiled—confident and shining bright, as always. “Really. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

                Weiss shifted slightly—now, instead of sitting stiff and uncomfortably, she had leaned a bit more into Yang, “Are you sure? Really, Yang…”

                “I want him to meet you. If you don’t wanna meet him yet, that’s fine, we can bail and he’d understand?”

                “No, I want to. It’s just… Yang, you know how my father was. How he _is_.”

                Yang paused; she hesitated before laying her head against the other’s. “Yeah, I know. I know you’re worried. But I promise, my dad’s nothing like him. He’s nothing to… Schneeze at.”

                “That wasn’t even funny.”

                “Then why are you smiling?”

                “Because I love you.”

                “Ha. Gay.” Yang laughed, easing Weiss a bit more. “Seriously, though, I promise, everything’ll be okay?” She took Weiss’s hand in her own. “He’ll consider you family, immediately. Hell, I bet he already does. I mean, I’m wanting to marry you, so _I_ already consider you family.”

                Weiss couldn’t help but hide her face in her hands—an attempt to hide the little dashes of pink rising in her cheeks. A failed attempt, but an attempt, nonetheless.

                Yang laughed again, putting her hands over Weiss’s and trying to pull them away from her face. “Weiss, babe, come on! Don’t hide, really.” After gently pulling the other’s hands from her face, revealing the pouting, puffy-cheeked Weiss Schnee, she couldn’t help but laugh. “Pf, aw, would a kiss make it better?”

                “Maybe.” Weiss rolled her eyes, keeping her gaze fixated on the photo of them—from their first few months at Beacon—she couldn’t help but smile a bit. After going through literal hell—not just once, either—losing each other, finding each other—she couldn’t believe that years later, they were sitting here now, just as casual as ever.

                “Come on, yes or no, babe.”

                “I want a kiss, please?”

                Yang rolled her eyes now, and she planted a soft and gentle kiss on the other’s lips before pulling back and resting her forehead against Weiss’s. “I promise, my dad is going to love you. You’re already family to me, so you’ll already be family to him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic for Freezerburn week, tbh! Wanted some Unsure Weiss and Comforting Yang.


End file.
